


Taming the Kitten

by KrisProwler



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Cat, Cub, Cunnilingus, Dog - Freeform, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, F/M, Feral, Feral-on-Anthro, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mental Coercion, Rape, Sawhorse, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal, unknown species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisProwler/pseuds/KrisProwler
Summary: Kaylee's simple day-to-day school life is suddenly stolen from her when she finds herself abducted by an unknown assailant. The man doesn't seem to want to hurt her, but what that could he possibly want with the tiny kitten? What terrifying fate awaits the poor cub?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Cubnapping

Kaylee awoke in a daze, her head still fuzzy from when she had passed out before. There was a long moment before the kitten’s mind was able to register anything but finally the cub began to become alert again. Something was amiss. Why had she suddenly passed out like that...?

The kitten tried to open her eyes, only to find more darkness. There was a moment of confusion before the answer came to her; she had been blindfolded. What’s more, she couldn’t pull her arms apart as they had been bound together behind her back. A gag, which she quickly realized were her own balled up panties, had been forced in her mouth and taped over.

Panic began to set in her mind. Where was she?! What was going on?! She realized after a moment that she was in the back seat of a car, though that told her nothing of what happened. She remembered a man had suddenly jumped out at her, he must have cubnapped her. She guessed she was in his car then.

If the man noticed that she was awake though, he made no mention of it, instead continuing to drive on in silence. The oppressive silence weighed heavily on the bound kitten, driving her wild with panic and anxiety. Why had she been taken? What was going to happen to her? How long would this nightmare go on for? The longer she sat there in silence, the more her mind spun itself in circles and her imagination fed her increasingly horrible fates...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car came to a stop. The car doors opened and a strong hand reached out for her. Kaylee flinched away and tried to scream despite the gag. But there was nowhere to escape the stranger’s grasp, bound and blinded as she was.

A surprisingly gentle voice spoke to her. “Now now, we’ll have none of that, my little kitten. Just relax and do as you’re told and everything will be okay.”

Kaylee whimpered quietly behind the gag. The man seemed nice and he said that it would be okay, but he had also cubnapped her and tied her up and taken her who knows where... Who knew what else he would do to her, especially if she made him mad. In either case, the kitten was in no position to run or resist. All she could do was what the man said and hope that he kept his word.

It took all of her willpower, but Kaylee finally forced herself to stop shaking and meekly allowed herself to be moved by the man’s hands. Seemingly satisfied, the man scooped her up in both arms and carried her against his chest as they left the car. She could feel his heartbeat, proud and strong as he cradled her in his arms. The gesture would almost be sweet if she weren’t so terrified.

The man strode across a gravel path, the sound of rocks crunching against his feet and the wind gusting startling to the blindfolded kitten. She wasn’t sure exactly how far they walked, her attention was distracted by the man’s hand gently roving over her little butt through her skirt. While the touch didn’t feel bad, it did remind her that she currently wasn’t wearing her panties as they had been stuffed in her mouth. A flush of embarrassment hit her and her cheeks burned but she made no move to resist him.

“Good girl,” the man whispered down at her. Her anxiety and confusion only grew stronger at this. His praise was nice, she supposed, but did nothing to lessen her fears.

Finally they entered a grassy field and he suddenly leaned down and set her down on her feet. Having her feet on the ground relaxed her slightly but then she heard him speak to her again. “Don’t move now, kitten. I need to get you out of these clothes.”

Just as before, his words were soft, almost soothing, but still Kaylee couldn’t stop from trembling at them. He was going to take her clothes off? It was humiliating enough thinking about it; they were clearly still outside. Even worse though was the fear. Why did he want her naked? What was he going to do to her?

As if reading her mind, the man spoke again. “It’s okay, kitten. I’m not going to hurt you.” His hand fell gently on her shoulder as he continued. “Now I’m going to untie your arms. Do you promise me that you won’t try to run or fight me?”

Kaylee wanted nothing more than to run, but fear kept her from really even considering it. Besides, she had no idea where she was... And so, reluctantly, the little kitten nodded.

The man’s hand moved from her shoulder to the side of her face and he gently stroked her. “Good girl.” His voice sounded soothing and his touch was so gentle that, despite everything that had happened, a part of the little girl just wanted to melt into his hand.

Slowly he moved his hand from her face, bringing both hands to her shoulders and gently directed her to turn around. When she did, he quickly untied her wrists and then turned her back around to face him.

Just as Kaylee was beginning to relax though she felt his hands on her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. The idea of being naked in front of this stranger that had cubnapped her was terrifying, but she couldn’t resist him... She clutched her hands to her sides and struggled not to tremble or whine as she felt his hands roving her body, robbing her of her modesty even further. Once he was done with her shirt and it fell from her arms, he pulled the tiny camisole up; the kitten obediently lifted her arms to let him remove it. Now with just her little skirt left, the cub began trembling again. She felt one hand return to her face and in her desperation she grabbed at it not in an attempt to stop him but for what little comfort a stranger’s hand could provide. The man’s other hand unzipped the skirt from the side and it fell from her little hips, leaving her completely exposed to him.

There was a momentary pause which felt like a weight had settled on the poor cub’s heart before finally she felt the man’s hand caress her face again. “Good girl,” he said again. “You really are beautiful, kitten.”

Kaylee blushed harder than ever at this. She wasn’t sure what to think; the combination of the breeze blowing through her fur, her embarrassment, fear, and his kind, reassuring words was more than she could process. Her confused emotions were so strong that she didn’t even think to look away or try to cover herself.

The man’s hands moved from her face back to her shoulders and down to her arms and finally her little hips. He effortlessly picked the little kitten up before sitting her in his lap with her back to his broad chest. The warmth of his body was comforting, but still the little cub trembled in his grasp. One hand closed around her chest, holding her to him while his fingers swiped across her tiny nipples while the other snaked between her legs.

A muted squeak escaped her through the gag. His touch didn’t feel bad, per se, just... weird. No one had ever touched her there, not even she herself. Reflexively she clenched her legs shut, trapping his hand between them.

The man obviously could have easily overpowered the cub, but instead his gentle voice called to her again. “Now now, just relax kitten. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” The little cat girl whimpered, but she knew better than to disobey him. She relaxed slowly, letting her legs fall limp again. “Good girl.”

Satisfied with her submission, he resumed his gentle exploration of her nether regions, letting his fingers play with her tiny kitty, as her mother had called it, and even poking slightly at her tailhole. Kaylee whimpered in his grasp; it was everything she could do to suppress the urge to fight him off or run away. Her heart started racing and she could feel a strange heat slowly rising in her body, adding to the confusion already swimming in her mind. What was he doing to her?

“Such a good girl,” he cooed. His fingers continued to rub and prod her tiny bottom holes, ever so slightly pushing them open around his tips. The strange feeling slowly began to grow in her; she had nothing to compare it to as it was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She couldn’t even decide if it was a good or bad feeling. The kitten continued to squirm under his touch until, suddenly he pulled both his hands away. She shuddered when it was gone; despite herself, she wanted to feel him touch her there again.

“You liked that, didn’t you kitten,” the man said knowingly, causing Kaylee’s cheeks to burn even hotter. “Don’t worry, there will be more of that coming, but now we have to get you ready.”

What did he mean, ready for what? She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. The man had been surprisingly kind and gentle to her and what he was doing had felt weirdly good, she finally decided, but still the man had cubnapped her. He was holding her against her will and forced her to strip naked. He still had her gagged and blindfolded... But of course she had no say in the matter either way.

Strong hands once again picked the girl up, once again held her close to his chest as he turned to walk them somewhere else This time though the man took advantage of her nudity to paw at her little butt while she squirmed slightly in his grasp, whining weakly every time she felt him prodding her entrances, which were slowly allowing his fingers deeper inside. “I would stop making that cute little noise if I were you, kitten,” the man said with a chuckle. “It only makes me want to play with your little body more.”

Kaylee did want to stop, she didn’t want to provoke the man. But she found it impossible not to let the little mewling cries out when he felt his hands running along the base of her tail or gently squeezing her butt or pressing at her tiny little holes. He was making her feel so weird and anxious and she couldn’t decide if she wanted him to stop anymore...

Eventually though he finally did stop. Kaylee had no idea that it was because they had reached their destination until she felt herself being lowered on top of some kind of low bench. The thing was padded on top and had little legs at the front and back. The man gently but forcefully placed her face down on top of the thing. “Don’t move now, kitten. I’m going to strap you down to this sawhorse so that we can get you ready.”

Despite herself, she turned and tried to scream no. This was too much for her; if she let him tie her to this ‘sawhorse’ thing she would be completely and utterly helpless... Of course she wasn’t able to articulate anything around her panties in her mouth. All she accomplished was earning a sudden smack on her little butt.

“Careful now. You don’t want to be a bad girl, or else I’ll have to punish you...” His voice was still calm and he hadn’t hit her very hard, she realized. Even so, the message was clear. Fear once again paralyzed the kitten and soon enough he felt her moving her wrist to one of the straps built into the legs. With it strapped down, she realized, her chances of escape were now completely lost.

Kaylee couldn’t stand it anymore. She started crying as she felt him move around her, securing the rest of her limbs. A moment later she felt two more large straps over her back, securing her firmly in place on the tiny rack and preventing her from moving at all. As a final step, the man pulled her tail up and down under one of the straps on her back, leaving her kitty and tailhole completely exposed.

“Now now, don’t be like that kitten. I promised I wouldn’t hurt you if you were good, didn’t I?” The man stepped away from her. “Besides, this is going to be fun. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” As his voice grew more distant, she thought she heard him whisper “eventually,” under his breath.

The silence while he was gone was maddening. The little girl couldn’t help but imagine what horrors awaited her now that she was completely unable to resist... The sawhorse wasn’t completely uncomfortable though, heavily padded under her chest and the buckles were all soft leather. It did seem to be slanted slightly forward though, and with her legs pulled forward slightly to reach their cuffs it left her undeveloped holes prominently displayed behind her.

A few minutes later (though it had felt like an age to poor Kaylee), the man walked back to her. To her surprise she felt him pull the tape from her face as carefully as he could before pulling her panties out of her mouth.

“Why?” Kaylee cried as soon as her mouth was free. “Why are you doing this? What are you going to do to me?”

In response she felt a finger fall over her lips. “Good girls only speak when spoken to...” The threat was clear in his voice this time and she cowered away from him as much as she could in her position. His voice softened again as he continued. “But if you must know, you’re going to be my new pet. And as my pet, you’re going to help me take care of my other pets.”

The kitten heard his feet move around her as he walked behind the sawhorse. She heard him picking up something that sounded like glass. “Wh-what’s that?” she asked before she could stop herself.

Immediately after she yelped when another swat landed on her unprotected bottom. Once again, it wasn’t hard enough to actually hurt the cub, but the message behind that strike was clear. “Be good,” the man growled behind her. Kaylee did her best to nod her understanding, not wanting to risk harsher punishment. And so silently she waited as he heard the man preparing something behind her, trying her best not to lose control. Anxiously she waited for something to happen; somehow the waiting was even worse than whatever was awaiting her-

Kaylee had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in shock. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, something cold and damp rubbed up against her tailhole. She couldn’t determine what the liquid was, it was unlike anything she had ever smelled before, but it seemed the man was intent on spreading it around her bottom. As he continued, he brought a second of the wet objects to her tiny kitty. The scent around her grew stronger as the liquid began to soak into her fur and flesh. Whatever it was, it was starting to make the kitten feel lightheaded.

As he continued rubbing the things all around her bottom and over her kitty, she began to feel that strange, warm feeling from before. The kitten wanted desperately to squirm the longer he went on, particularly when he would push them against her entrances, stretching her ever so slightly against the strange objects; she wasn’t sure though if she was trying to pull away or press harder into them... Either way, she was held completely motionless in the grip of the sawhorse.

After a while, the man pulled the things away, leaving Kaylee panting heavily. Before she could try to catch her breath though they returned, re-lubricated to her holes. This time though the man pushed them against the kitten until they slowly began to actually sink in past her tiny entrances. “Ah!” Kaylee screamed in shock, her eyes widening and her head whipping back and forth. The little girl had never felt anything pushing inside of her before and the strange new sensation was equal parts curious and terrifying. The things, whatever they were, weren’t very thick but still the kitten’s virgin kitty and tailhole were forced to stretch uncomfortably to accommodate their entry. Though he had only pushed them in a few inches each, to the bound cub it seemed like they had split her wide open.

Then the man suddenly began to work the things in and out of her, alternating pulling one out as the other pushed in. Kaylee’s whimpering moans picked up in pitch, as did her head thrashing as it was the only part of her she could move. The strange sensations in her bottom, along with the scent now hanging all over her was making her head swim and not being able to move to address either was making her crazy. The things in her weren’t painful really, but something about them moving around in her felt wrong and nasty. The longer he worked her little holes though, the less she found herself caring about how she felt about everything happening. The weird feeling, now that she had some time to consider it, actually felt kind of good. And as long as she couldn’t fight it anyway, she decided, she may as well try to focus on that weird good feeling...

All too soon though the man pulled the things out of her, leaving behind a strange empty feeling in her. Kaylee whimpered pitifully at the loss of stimulation, prompting the man to chuckle. “All right kitten, I think you’re ready now to help my other pets.”

Kaylee could feel the man probing around the legs of the sawhorse doing something. Then suddenly she was lifted up, bonds and all, and once again carried off to some new location. Her utter helplessness once again shot to the forefront of her mind as the man seemingly effortlessly carried her off again, and the wind once again whipping at her exposed and weirdly excited nethers was making her all the more anxious and confused. She wasn’t sure what she wanted exactly but she was sure it would revolve around relieving the strange feelings coming from her crotch...

Eventually she heard the sound of a heavy door opening. As soon as they crossed the threshold, the kitten heard a cacophony of barking and rattling cages. The burning need from her bottom holes immediately forgotten, Kaylee instinctively flinched and tried to shy away from the large-sounding animals; she had always been afraid of ferals and now she was trapped with what sounded like at least a dozen of them. From the sound of their barking and carrying on, they must have been huge...

The man placed her down and locked the sawhorse in place on the ground of the kennel. He must have noticed her shaking because he placed a hand on her face. “Aww, are you scared of dogs kitten?” Kaylee didn’t respond, but she didn’t need to. It was plain to see in the way she was trying to cower and make herself smaller despite her bonds. “Don’t worry, they’re just excited to have a new playmate. They’re actually quite nice once you get to know them, trust me. I’m sure you’ll learn to love playing with them as much as they will you...”

The man walked away for a moment and Kaylee heard the sound of a gate creaking open and several sets of legs stampeding into the room. She screamed in fear, knowing that the animals were certainly going to rip her apart. But nobody even touched her. She heard growling around her as the pack surrounded her, but none of the dogs made a move, as though they were waiting for something.

Then the group fell silent as one dog finally stepped forward. Kaylee’s head jerked up when she felt heavy breathing on her crotch. Moments later, a cold snout pressed into her tailhole, sniffing urgently at it. Kaylee bit back the urge to scream, afraid of provoking the beast to attack her, but she couldn’t stop the surprised squeak when its tongue suddenly and repeatedly lashed out and slathered over her kitty and tailhole in long, heavy swipes. Once again, fear and a strange excitement were warring in the kitten’s mind as she helplessly endured the dog exploring her tiny holes. The same scent that was making her feel lightheaded seemed to be whipping the dog behind her into a frenzy and the longer the dog went on, the more urgently its tongue became.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared though, the dog’s snout withdrew from between her legs, once again leaving the kitten with a confusing feeling of unfulfillment that dominated her weary mind. Before she could dwell on it though she suddenly felt a huge weight land on her back. At the same time something was poking her bottom. It was hard and soft at the same time and it jabbed at her randomly as if searching for something.

The kitten wasn’t sure how to feel. The dog on top of her was clearly bigger and stronger than her and she was completely helpless before it which terrified the cub, but at the same time it was poking around at her kitty which was now begging for more attention... So far everything that had touched her there had given her that weird warm good feeling and without realizing it she was becoming addicted. A growing part of her wanted whatever it was that was jabbing at her to slide over, maybe even into her and keep that feeling going...

The dog’s frantic humping was momentarily paused. Kaylee wasn’t sure what happened until she felt the man’s hands reaching between them. He was helping the dog, guiding its thing it kept jabbing her with to the opening of her tiny kitty. There was a moment of tense anticipation when she felt him tease her entrance with the tip of the thing, but eventually the man let the dog go again and stepped out of the way. Finally lined up, the dog’s next heavy thrust slammed its thing deep into her.

Any excitement Kaylee may have had leading up to that moment was quickly shattered. The dog’s thing, while it started small, was so much bigger and thicker than whatever the man had been prodding her with before. The kitten screamed at the sudden, painfully tearing through her virgin wall and stretching her far beyond anything she had felt before, sending a shockwave of pain through her tiny body. The dog apparently was uncaring of any discomfort it was causing her as it didn’t so much as pause once it had found its mark. Its thrusting, already at a battering pace against the poor kitten, grew faster and harder by the second; it seemed intent on getting its thing all the way inside her but her poor kitty was already stuffed passed capacity.

Kaylee wanted nothing more than to escape from the horrible pain of her insides stretching beyond their limits, but the sawhorse held her fast and she was unable to resist the dog’s thrusting in any way. Her kitty burned the longer it went on as the dog’s superior strength slowly forced her further and further open to accept the its length. The weight of the dog on her back crushed the air out of her and all she could manage after the first scream was a series of pitiful gasps and whimpers in time with its violent thrusts. The tapered tip of its thing was poking at something deep inside her, threatening to tear it open and push further inside.

Suddenly a new wave of pain overwhelmed her and she felt its hips crash into hers. The dog’s tip finally managed to weaken the barrier of her cervix and push deep into her womb, letting it finally bury all of its massive thing inside her... The dog’s frantic pace didn’t slow at all, and now that it was able to fully hilt inside her, its thrusts got even stronger against the helpless kitten. Kaylee felt herself going weak, her body unable to cope with the violent shocks of pain lancing through her; it was only with the support of the sawhorse that she didn’t simply collapse under the assault. But behind the pain, there was something else, something that was growing steadily even while she was wracked with anguish and despair. She didn’t recognize it at the time, but her body was responding to being mated even if her mind wanted nothing to do with any of it.

Suddenly something changed in the dog. It’s thrusts slowed slightly and became noticeably more shallow as it held its throbbing thing deep in her kitty. At the same time Kaylee began to feel it beginning to swell up around the base; soon it was stretching her already grossly overstretched walls around her entrance far beyond what she would have thought possible. The pain was unbelievable; the poor girl couldn’t even catch her breath to scream. It felt like her hip bones might crack and she would tear in half around the massive knot that somehow continued to swell, locking her to the dog.

Finally, after growing to more than triple its original thickness, the swelling stopped and the were locked in place around the giant knot. The dog’s humping was almost completely halted, though she could still feel it scrambling against her backside and its tip moving ever so slightly, scraping the highly sensitive walls of her violated womb. Then the strangest thing started to happen... With the vicious thrusting mostly stopped, the pain started to ebb and the strange, warm feeling she’d been feeling off and on since the first time the man had touched her down there began to move to the forefront of her mind, much stranger than before. Desperate to escape the pain, Kaylee did her best to focus on this strange feeling. The warmth from the dog’s thing as it reached into her deepest depths was amazing. She felt her walls unconsciously grabbing at the invader, almost as though she were inviting it to scrape her deeper. Somehow, not being able to move at all was making the feeling grow even stronger...

And then it happened. Suddenly, something snapped in her; the lingering pain and the warm, good feeling began to merge into one until the cub could no longer stand the combined sensations. Her whole body seized hard around the intruder, prompting it to begin squirting something deep into her womb. The dog gave a loud, low howl as it clung to her even tighter to her; the surge of fear in her, combined with fiery hot liquid firing inside her only made her body’s clenching and milking at the rock solid thing in her and the hazy feeling in her head that was quickly chasing away any other thoughts that much stronger. The dog kept filling and filling her until her tiny womb was at capacity, but with the giant knot sealing her entrance tight behind it, there was nowhere else for its fluids to go. Kaylee felt her womb beginning to expand, forced to accommodate the expanding sea firing into her.

Finally after almost two full minutes, the scalding hot shots of fluid from the dog’s thing slowed and eventually stopped filling her; by then the kitten’s womb was stretched far beyond its limits, leaving her looking almost as though she were pregnant. With the bonds holding her body firmly in place, the pressure on her belly was excruciating. And somehow, even that discomfort fed into the roiling waves of sensation overwhelming the poor cub. Her entire body was consumed by the pulsing waves of agony and hot, fuzzy ecstasy.

“Oh wow, look at that, she’s actually cumming!”

Despite the roiling waves of sensation threatening to drag her mind down into the abyss at any moment, Kaylee’s ears perked up. That voice, it wasn’t the man that cubnapped her and forced all this on her. That sounded like a little girl around her own age...!

“She sure is, and on her first time too.” A second female voice said, this one sounding older, though not adult.

Kaylee wanted to speak, ask the two newcomers so many things, but any further coherent thought was chased from her mind when she felt the massive dog atop her begin to shift. Done apparently with humping her, the animal turned to leave. They were still tightly bound by the knot inside her though so she ended up butt to butt with it. The twisting of its giant thing inside her made the crazy feelings surge once again until it was all she could focus on.

“Okay girls, that’s quite enough out of you two,” the man spoke up again. “Unless you want to be punished.”

The two girls fell silent after that. The only sound that reached her ears was heavy panting, both the dog’s and her own. The room was again cast into silence, save for the kitten and the dog’s labored breathing. Minutes dragged on and while the overwhelming sensation that had hit her before faded slightly over time, it was still very much present in her. After so long though, even that oddly good feeling was becoming torturous... Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the kitten, the swollen knot in her shrank enough for the dog to pull free from her. With it gone, Kaylee was struck by an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. Her battered body shook hard one last time and she felt the dog’s liquid stuff, no longer plugged by the massive know, gush out from her now gaping kitty.

She felt the strangest feeling of loss and longing now that the dog’s thing had left her, adding yet another layer of confusion to her addled mind. What the dog had done to her, stretching and pounding on her kitty was terrifying and had hurt... right? Why then did part of her kinda want it to do it to her again?

She wouldn’t have long to wait or ponder this though. Just as suddenly as the first had come, another dog was on her just moments after her backside was free. Unlike the first though, the new dog wasted no time in sniffing or tasting her holes, instead immediately mounting her and poking her thighs with its thing, seeking out her opening.

Once again Kaylee was aware of the man guiding the dog’s thing into place and she felt the tip swipe across her kitty, still gaping and leaking from the last dog’s leavings. To her shock though it kept moving until finally it settled over her tiny tailhole. Like before, once the animal was in place it wasted no time pushing into her, slowly stretching her as it positioned its thing against her sphincter. Kaylee screamed again in surprise, expecting another wave of pain, but to her surprise it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as she expected. The dog on top of her wasted no time pushing as deep as it could, its thrusting just as manic as the first’s had been, but the girl’s tailhole proved to be much more accommodating than her kitty had been. What’s more, the weird exciting feeling was back again, pushing the pain of her bowels stretching to the back of her mind.

It was all so overwhelming. Despite herself, Kaylee began letting out mewling cries in time with the dog’s hips crashing into hers. She couldn’t understand why or how, but the dog’s thing scraping along her bowels was actually starting to feel good. This couldn’t be right, the kitten thought to herself. How could any of this feel good?! There must have something wrong with her... But even as she tried to deny it, she caught herself trying to push her butt back against the dog’s thrusts, desperate to feel its thing driving into her deeper, harder. Of course, bound as she was, she could do nothing but endure the dog’s suddenly not-rough-enough-for-the-kitten’s-tastes pounding; somehow though even that helplessness in her situation was exciting her.

This time, when she felt the dog’s thing beginning to swell and lock them together, the kitten was excited. Something had been building up in her, like what had happened before when the first dog poured its stuff in her, but this time the pain couldn’t distract her from the weird, exciting, good feeling that seemed to be just short of reaching a peak in her. She wanted it desperately, whatever it was she was building towards. She wanted it to carry her away in its roiling waters and wash away the pain and the fear and everything else.

When the knot finally reached it’s full size and locked into place in her absurdly overstressed tailhole and she felt the first scalding hot blast of the dog’s stuff hit her walls, the kitten was finally pushed past the peak and into the uncontrollable throes of climax. Her body trembled as much as it could against its bonds and the dog’s weight pinning her in place. Her mind began to drift away, consumed by the sensations wracking her whole being, punctuated by each new shot of the dog’s stuff slowly bloating her bowels, until they were all she could focus on.

Somehow, over the growing haze of her violent climax, something unexpected reached her. Kaylee thought she heard voices around her again; they were little girl voices but she was pretty sure that it wasn’t her own voice. There were two of them and it seemed like they were coming from either side of her. With a start she remembered the other two cubs, apparently still in the room. They were moaning, much like she had been before, but there was no fear or pain in their voices. They sounded like they were very much enjoying themselves. Panting and rhythmic slapping sounds finally reached her ears and the kitten finally understood what she was hearing. The other two girls were getting their bottom holes stuffed by the dogs’ thingies... and they were absolutely loving every moment of it. All the things that she had forced upon her, they were happily accepting...

The warm, impossibly full feeling growing in her, the wild, inexplicable force that had taken over her body, making her a writhing mess, and the noises coming from around her, feeding into the idea that there were those that would willingly and happily subject themselves to this madness, it was all too much for the cub to process. When the dog finally finished unloading into her overstuffed bowels and, like the first dog it turned and twisted its thing inside her. Another wave of confused ecstasy hit her and this time her mind finally was swept away in the roil.

The seemingly never-ending torrent of mind-numbing sensation running through her finally began to fade when the dog finally was able to pull free from her tailhole. As the intensity finally let up, it was immediately replaced with exhaustion. Kaylee quickly, mercifully, succumbed to her body’s desperate plea for rest. The last thing she thought she heard before she faded away was the man’s voice saying, “what a good pet she’s going to make...”


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee awakens the next morning to find herself in a new cage along with the mysterious girls that had been present for her ordeal the previous night. The other girls, Gwen and Reia seem friendly enough, but as she learns more about what has happened and what will likely happen to her, Kaylee will have to make a choice whether to trust the other two...

Kaylee awoke to her body suddenly screaming in pain and irritation. Her crotch in particular was sore in a way she couldn’t remember ever feeling. The bed she was in wasn’t helping either, it was hard and unforgiving. That didn’t make any sense to the kitten; why was her body so sore and her bed so uncomfortable?

The memories of the previous day finally began to come back to the kitten. She had just recently been allowed by her mother to walk back and forth to her school on her own; the kitten lived only a couple of blocks from her school and her mother trusted she knew the way well enough. Her mom had cautioned her about going directly to and from school and again cutting through the park directly between the two. The latter warning never made much sense to her; she and her friends played in that park all the time, why wouldn’t it be safe? That day, on her way home she decided she would cut through the park rather than walking all the way around... Just as she reached the playground through the small wooded park area though, from out of nowhere a man jumped out and forced a smelly rag in her face; the fumes, whatever they were, quickly overwhelmed her and she passed out.

Mommy had been right, and the one time that Kaylee disobeyed her she had been cubnapped and taken to who knows where by a man she didn’t know. When she’d awoken she was bound and gagged in the back of a strange car. She never saw the man who'd taken her and that terrified the poor kitten. When they finally arrived at what she assumed was his home, he’d made her strip and he pushed things inside her kitty and tailhole. Then he’d tied her down and let his dogs put their much bigger things in her. She remembered how far she’d been forced to stretch to take the dogs’ things, which explained the terrible soreness... And then she recalled the confusion she felt and the weird, almost pleasurable explosions of sensations towards the end until she could take no more and passed out again...

Kaylee could only assume that she was still wherever the man had taken her. Terror and confusion still floated around her head but the kitten did her best to push them out. She had to focus on finding out where she was, she had to find a way to get home. She had to apologize to her mommy for disobeying her. She must be so worried about her...!

Kaylee moved to attempt to sit up. Her aching body was having none of it though and all she succeeded in was rolling slightly on her side, a heavy groan escaping her as her body protested the sudden movement.

“Hey now, just lay back and relax.” A little voice called out to her and a moment later a pair of hands gently rolled her back onto her back. “I know you have to be sore after last night. It happens to everyone their first time.”

“Yeah, just relax. We’re gonna help you feel better,” a second voice added.

For a moment the kitten’s mind reeled in confusion before she remembered. Those voices... they had to be the other girls from the previous night. She remembered they had been there while she was being pounded by the dogs. She wasn’t sure, but it sounded like they had let some of the other dogs mount them the way she had been forced to. They might have even enjoyed it...

Kaylee finally opened her eyes, somewhat surprised to realize she was no longer blindfolded. She found that she was laying on a cot in what almost looked like a normal girl’s bedroom. Three of the walls were painted a pale pink and decorated with mounds of stuffed animals and posters of princesses, unicorns and the like. There was a dresser and a walk-in closet and a huge red bed on one wall. It would have been perfectly comfortable except for the fact that the forth wall of the room was a wall of prison cell bars...

Looking over at the other girls, she found a squirrel and some kind of horse staring back at her. The squirrel cub was a ruddy copper color head to toe except for a vaguely heart-shaped, cream-colored patch of fur over her chest with seemed to highlight the girl’s tiny nips and a pair of thin, similarly-colored stripes running down her back to the base of her tail. Flaming red-orange hair cut short and deep green eyes framed her youthful face.

Immediately Kaylee could feel an almost manic energy radiating from the girl; the grin she wore that seemed almost to stretch beyond the physical boundaries of her face as she regarded the kitten didn’t help matters either. The squirrel seemed to be around her age but was very petite and looked to be even smaller than her. At a glance the other girl seemed friendly enough, but she already felt as though the tiny squirrel’s energy might be too much for the normally quiet kitten.

The horse girl opposite her was much older and taller than the both of them. Her chest was just beginning to swell, putting her somewhere in early puberty. Kaylee’s mom had explained it to her when the curious kitten had asked her about the woman’s generous endowment. She found she wasn’t sure how she felt about the physical changes she would one day have to go through; it all seemed so far away.

The older girl had a relatively short snout, making Kaylee think that perhaps she was a pony rather than a horse. Her coat was a deep cobalt blue while her hair and tail were both silvery white and her eyes were light blue. While her appearance was quite striking, her demeanor was anything but. She had a quiet, almost motherly aura about her, especially with how gently she held the kitten down. Her smile was warm and inviting but Kaylee could clearly see the concern in the other girl’s eyes. After everything that had happened to her the previous day, the kitten was almost overwhelmed by relief at seeing a friendly, caring face.

“Just try to relax,” The older girl said after a moment, her voice matching the motherly quality about her. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but first we need to help with the soreness. I’m sure it must be unlike anything you’ve ever felt before.”

“Thank you,” Kaylee said quietly, surprised at how raspy her voice came out. She wanted very much to trust the other girl and so she fought back the urge to jump up and try to escape from wherever she was now.

“Of course.” The pony girl sat back up once she felt confident the kitten wouldn’t try to bolt or otherwise aggravate her injuries. Oh, I’m sorry where are my manners? I’m Gwen and this is Reia,”

The squirrel, Reia favored her with her massive, almost unsettling grin. “So what’s your name, cutie?”

“Kaylee,” she finally managed.

Reia giggled at that. “Such a cute name for such a cute kitty. Oh, I can’t wait until you’re feeling better. We’re gonna have _sooo~_ much fun, the three of us!” If she didn’t know better, Kaylee would have thought the squirrel cub wanted to eat her; despite herself Kaylee recoiled from the smaller girl.

Thankfully Gwen was there to step in. “Reia please, focus. We have much to discuss first and she’s still hurting. We need to take care of her now.”

Reia frowned but nodded. “Yes, we do. I’m sorry...” Just as quickly as the dour mood swept over the little squirrel girl it was gone and the energetic cub was suddenly at the kitten’s feet, hands on either ankle. “Okay then. Kaylee, open up now. Let’s see what we’re working with here.”

Kaylee only then seemed to realize that she, along with the other girls, was still completely naked. The kitten’s fur was a calico pattern, her fur a patchwork of splotches of black and white. Unlike most calico, where they would normally have orange spots, she was a bright strawberry pink. Framed around her dark red hair and pale yellow eyes, the cub was quite a treat for the eyes, even at her extremely young age. At that moment though, the mostly white fur on her face was burning red at the realization.

“Oh come on, cutie, don’t be like that,” Reia called up to her once the other girl sensed her reluctance. “It’s not like you have anything down there that I don’t.” To punctuate her point, the squirrel sat back down and shamelessly spread her legs open, showing off her tiny holes to the kitten. “See?”

This was too much. Kaylee, who was struggling to maintain any shred of her dignities, felt the burning shame at her body being helplessly on display taking over her mind. It didn’t help matters that the other girls were practically flaunting their own lack of shame at their mutual nudity either. Fortunately, Gwen was there to once again reign in the other girl with a withering look, to which the squirrel sheepishly sat back down, taking her privates off of display.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just excited to have another sister here with us.” Gwen’s voice said that the older girl didn’t share her friend’s enthusiasm. Her expression was that of sad resignation.

“Now Kaylee, I know it’s embarrassing, but we need to see how bad the dogs stretched you out last night so we can help you with the soreness.” Gwen once again put her hand on the kitten’s shoulder and Kaylee visibly relaxed at this. Though she was still reluctant, she knew the older girl was right. Slowly she let her legs fall open to the other girls.

“Oh wow!” Reia said, staring at her privates. “Those big, meaty cocks really just fucking _destroyed_ you, didn’t they?”

Kaylee didn’t know what some of the words the squirrel girl said meant but her inflection told her that it was bad. How bad was it though? Was she going to be okay down there?

“Reia please, don’t scare her like that!” Gwen chided.

“But Gwen, look how red and gaped she still is, both of them.”

“I’m sure they are, and that’s why you’re supposed to be putting the ointment on them.” Gwen sighed.

“Oh, heh, right. Sorry, sorry.” Reia perched directly in front of the kitten and, with surprisingly delicate hands, started to gently apply the ointment. Kaylee groaned at the sudden cool touch on her enflamed kitty and tailhole and she felt Gwen’s hands tighten on her shoulders.

“I know it’s not comfortable, but just try to relax,” the pony said apologetically. “This won’t take all the pain, but it’ll help a lot.”

Kaylee nodded up at the older girl and after a moment she did start feeling a little relief. “Thank you,” she said to Reia as the other girl continued to work her ravaged holes with the ointment.

“Oh no, thank you for giving us such a show last night!” Reia looked up at her with that crazed grin again. “Seriously, that was so fucking hot, you have no idea! I’m so jealous of you. I wish my first time could have been half as brutal as that...”

“Reia, you’re being insensitive!” Gwen got up to move next to the other cub. While she didn’t sound angry, her voice definitely picked up an air of authority as she reprimanded Reia. “She didn’t ask for anything that happened to her, same as the rest of us.”

“Maybe not,” the squirrel responded, seemingly undeterred, “but she certainly enjoyed herself. You saw how hard she came when the boys were knotting her. You can’t tell me that wasn’t hot!”

Gwen paused for a long moment, a blush spreading across her face at the memory. “Okay fine, yes it was really exciting to watch. But that’s still not fair to Kaylee here. She probably didn’t even know what was happening to her.”

Reia herself paused a long moment to consider that point. “... Okay, that might actually be even hotter if true,” she finally said before she turned her attention back to the kitten. “So what about it, cutie. You ever do anything like that before?”

Kaylee, sitting in the middle of the two girls talking about her, was stunned into silence.. She thought back on it, being tied down and completely helpless while the dogs shoved their things so far into her and stretched her so far beyond what she would have thought possible. Her loins ached just thinking about it; she certainly hadn’t enjoyed herself as Reia insinuated. But then, no matter how she denied it, the memory of that intense, weirdly good sensation she felt overwhelm her towards the end... A new rush of shame hit her at the very idea that she could have enjoyed any part of that. It all seemed just wrong to her...

More importantly though, the two had just confirmed that they had enjoyed watching her being pounded by the dogs against her will the previous night, even the friendly and caring Gwen. She barely knew these girls, could she trust them? She didn’t want to be alone in this nightmare, but was putting her faith in these girls that were clearly on-board with whatever was happening a mistake...? Well, for the moment she had no choice. And, well... they were trying to make her feel better, weren’t they...?

“Hello? Kaylee, you still in there?” Reia’s voice finally cut through her reverie and the kitten jumped a bit; the squirrel had climbed up on top of her until they were practically kissing.

“Wh-what?!” The kitten would likely have fallen over were it not for the older girl still holding her upright.

The squirrel giggled at her reaction. “There you are. So as I was saying, you ever let anyone wreck these cute little holes before last night?”

Reia punctuated her question with a rub over the top of the kitten’s privates, focusing in on the little nub of flesh on top of her abused kitty. Kaylee heard Gwen sigh behind her, but the other girl made no effort to reign in the squirrel straddling her. The weird feeling began building up again, prompting a little mewling groan to escape her. The kitten, suddenly feeling overwhelmed again, turned away from the other cub and stammered out, “N-no, never. I never even touched my kitty before...”

“Kitty...?” Reia stopped her ministrations and sat back for a moment in contemplation. Then, just as suddenly, she threw her head back in laughter. “Oh my god, is that what you call your pussy? That’s so adorable! You’re so fucking adorable!”

Kaylee blushed furiously; she desperately wanted to be done with this awkward, invasive conversation. Gwen started to say something, but before she could the three of them all jumped at the sudden sound of the chains over the bars being removed and sliding to the floor.

Looking up, Kaylee saw a male horse letting himself into the room. Like Gwen, the adult man had the short snout of a pony rather than a horse; the kitten wondered for a moment if perhaps this was Gwen’s daddy. The man had short black hair that matched his equally short black tail and stood out against his tan fur. Dark brown eyes stared down at her, taking in every detail of the scene he had walked in on, his warm smile never fading.

The kitten could tell, even through the stallion’s clothes that he was well-built and likely very strong. In truth, the man was quite handsome and Kaylee would have thought nothing more of it were it not for the fact that he had cubnapped her and likely the other girls and was keeping them all naked in the tiny cage/room in who-knows-where...

“Good morning, my pretty little kitten,” he greeted, his voice as warm as his smile. It was the same voice he had used the previous day when he had commanded her obedience, when he had forced her onto that platform and let his dogs have their way with her...

Kaylee couldn’t meet the man’s eyes, couldn’t bring herself to speak to him. He seemed to notice her reluctance, but didn’t press the matter. Gwen and Reia, on the other hand, had no qualms about the newcomer. Gwen walked up to the pony stallion and wrapped her arms around his waist affectionately while Reia nuzzled her face against his crotch for some reason. The man let out a short sigh before bending over and scooping the little squirrel up in one powerful hand, nearly her whole bottom encompassed by his big hand. In her new position, the squirrel ground her hips into his hand while she wrapped herself tightly around his arm.

The man did his best to ignore the cub squirming in his hand while he turned his attention to the other pony. “I’m glad to see you two are helping your new little sister. How is she doing?”

Gwen shook her head. “She’s gonna need more than ointment. The dogs stretched her out way too far for her size.” There was something like contempt in the cub’s voice as she spoke to the adult, as though she were scolding a willful child that had gone out and got in trouble for something she had specifically warned him about.

The man shrugged his free arm. “I suspected that would be the case but trust me, sweetheart, it’s better to just get it done fast, like ripping off a bandage.” He looked down at Kaylee, who still pointedly avoided the man’s gaze, and shook his head. “I’ll give you a couple of pills to help reduce her pain.”

“I hope you’re going to let her rest and recover today,” Gwen continued.

“Perhaps. I haven’t spent enough time with my other pets the last couple of weeks.” He chuckled before adding, “I can tell you’re getting a little restless.”

Gwen turned her attention to Reia, who was currently squirming hard on two of the man’s fingers buried as deep as they could reach into her tiny pussy, and sighed. “She really is incorrigible... But yes, we’ll be happy to play with you whenever you want, daddy.”

“Good girl,” he said, setting the squirrel down onto shaky legs. The girl gave a dejected whine but didn’t protest. “Okay, I’ve got breakfast for you all. And you two, I expect you will continue to help our new little kitten to get settled in here.”

“Of course,” Reia spoke up suddenly. “But you have to promise that you’ll finish what you started here!” Kaylee glanced over just in time to see the squirrel pull her hand away from her ‘pussy,’ as she’d called it, and present it to the man; her hand was practically drenched in some kind of liquid.

The man laughed. “If you’re good.”

With that, the man turned to step out of the room to retrieve a cart that had been stationed by the stairs leading down. Kaylee considered the open door for a moment, but there was only one way out of the basement. She might have a chance if the other girls also made a break for it, but neither even so much as turned towards it, rather they turned their attention to her. Gwen gave her a look that said she knew what she was thinking and it wasn’t a good idea. Despite how oddly nice the man had been to her thus far, the kitten was still very much afraid of the man; she didn’t want to think about what kind of punishment she would face if she made him mad...

A moment later he returned, wheeling in a tray of food. On it was three plates with eggs over easy and pancakes. A thick cut of ham was set on a separate plate next to a bowl of mixed fruit and berries. Glasses sat next to a picture of milk and one of what smelled like apple juice. Everything appeared to be hand-made and, despite her hesitation, the kitten’s mouth watered as the scents hit her. Kaylee hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this feast; she had no idea how hungry she actually was until that moment.

The room lacked a proper table so the man wheeled the tray over next to the bed. Gwen and Reia immediately scrambled up to the plates while the man reached down to gather up little Kaylee. The kitten flinched, but only for a moment before reluctantly allowing herself to be picked up. Once again, the man was surprisingly gentle with her, setting her upright and placing one of the smaller trays over her lap in front of her.

“Welcome to the family, kitten,” he said quietly to her as he let her go to eat. “I hope you feel better soon. I can’t wait to start your training proper.”

And with that, the man exited the room as quickly as he’d come in, locking the gate behind him and disappearing up the stairs.

Kaylee felt a twinge of disappointment that she’d had no opportunity to escape and a twinge of fear at his casual mention of ‘training’ her, but they were quickly forgotten in favor of the food in front of her. The kitten was absolutely ravenous and once Gwen had finished serving the ham and fruit to each of them she wasted no further time gratefully digging into the food. The older girl seemed to want to continue their conversation from earlier but she quickly gave up when she realized there would be no reaching the kitten until her belly was full again.

The three ate in relative silence. As Kaylee devoured the food, for a few precious moments everything was right in her world. The constant unease she’d been feeling since she woke up in the backseat of the man’s car was the furthest thing from her mind. Even the ache of her body was muted while she enjoyed the surprisingly quite good meal. Eventually though her peace was interrupted by Gwen passing a small plate to her containing a glass of milk and a pair of little white pills.

“Here, for the pain.”

“Thank you,” the kitten finally managed once her mouth was free. She didn’t really want to think about why she needed the pills, but the aching was starting to get to her again. With only a slight pause, she brought the pills and then the glass to her mouth.

Eventually the three finished the meal, with hardly a scrap remaining. The girls gathered their plates back onto the tray and pushed it aside. The man would be back for it and them later, certainly.

Reluctantly, Kaylee turned her thoughts back to her situation. There was still so much she didn’t know or understand about what happened, what was going to happen to her... and despite the fact that she wasn’t sure she could trust the other two girls, they were the only ones she could turn to for answers.

“We should probably pick up where we left off earlier,” Gwen said a moment later, as if she’d read the kitten’s mind. That reluctance was still there in her voice and that only added to the unease that Kaylee was feeling-

The kitten let out a surprised yelp when she suddenly found herself being pushed down and her legs spread wide open; she was so shocked by the sudden turn that she didn’t even think to resist. Looking down, she found Reia once again focused in on her bottom holes. “Reia?!”

“We weren’t done down here before,” the squirrel girl said nonchalantly before driving her fingers back into her battered pussy.

“Reia, really now, could you at least ask before you do something so intimate?” Gwen said, though she made no move to pull the other cub off.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help her, same as you,” the squirrel shot back. “Besides, she may as well get used to getting touched down here sooner rather than later.”

Gwen noted the squirrel’s other hand desperately working over her own cunny and let out yet another heavy sigh. “You do have a point there I suppose... And of course we still have a lot that we need to explain to you, Kaylee.” She looked down at the kitten but, oddly, wouldn’t meet the little girl’s eyes. “First and foremost, I have to apologize to you...”

“Apologize?” Kaylee asked, confused. What could the other girl have to apologize for? Wasn’t she a prisoner here, just like her?

The pony girl was silent for a long moment before responding. “Everything that happened to you, that’s going to happen to you... it’s my fault.”

Despite the squirrel girl still working over her privates with her busy hands, Kaylee’s attention was completely focused on Gwen. The pony cub closed her eyes for a moment, visibly collecting herself before she continued.

“Kaylee, can I ask how old you are?”

“I’m 5,” the kitten replied, confusion still heavy in her voice.

Gwen shook her head. “He really does have a type,” the pony muttered under her breath. She forced a small smile onto her face before turning back to Kaylee. “Thank you, dear. If you’re wondering, I’m 12 now and Reia is 8. But, as it turns out, I was the same age as you are now when everything started. And in fact, Reia was also the same age when she first was brought here.

“So, first off, I’m sure you’re wondering about it. Yes, that man is actually my father. His name is Gary, but he prefers we just call him ‘daddy’. Normally, Reia and I stay in his room with him, we’re down here now to help you to get settled into your new life.”

“New life...” the kitten said nervously. Whatever the older girl meant, it sounded as though she wasn’t going to be allowed to leave any time soon.

“I’ll get to that. First, I should explain my part in this mess... So, as I said, I was your age when this happened. My mom died when I was just a baby and my dad never dated after that. Dad likes to tell me that I carry on my mom’s soul, that my personality and especially my maturity is so much like hers. I guess that also plays into why this went the way it did...

“So for as long as I can remember, dad has raised feral dogs, specifically males for breeding. Back then, I had no idea what any of that even meant, I just knew that I loved doggies and that they were always excited to play with me whenever dad let me go out to the kennel with him. I wanted to play with them all the time. One night, I snuck out to the kennel after dad had tucked me in. It had been a week since I had been allowed to go out to the kennel with him and he wouldn’t explain to me why I wasn’t allowed. I know now, he had been experimenting with some new drugs to induce mating in dogs, one that would prompt the female to go into a brief heat and one that carried the scent of heat to get the males to breed.

“Back then there was no ceiling over part of frame so I was able to climb in. As I expected, the dogs were very excited to see me, but very quickly I realized that something was different. There was a peculiar scent in the air, the scent of a female in heat; I didn’t know what it was at the time, but it was making the dogs extra aggressive. They kept nudging at my legs, almost like they were trying to climb on top of me. I’d never seen them like that and I was getting more and more scared. I tried to run, but there were so many and as soon as I moved one of them pounced and toppled me over, forcing me down onto all fours.

“I was shocked when I felt snouts nosing around my crotch. I was so confused and scared, and I think they knew that. A few growls and a nip at my leg was all it took to keep me meekly in place. Eventually they were able to tear my panties enough to get at my pussy and the pack leader quickly lathed at my virgin opening a few times before the frustrated animal mounted me.

“I remember that first time, it was so painful and scary. I had never more than rubbed at myself down there before that, I had no idea that I could even open that far or wide... I was completely helpless in their grasp; the dogs were all bigger and stronger than me and they would not be denied a chance to mate after all the frustration of late. As soon as the alpha finished, another dog took his place, and then another and another. All I could do was keep myself upright, as my doggy masters demanded as they continued to relentlessly mate me. I honestly don’t remember how many times I was used that night. But the longer it went on, the fear and pain started to fade and pleasure started to take its place.

“What I didn’t know at the time was that there was a security camera recording the whole incident. Imagine my dad’s surprise the next morning when he looked out to the camera to find his little girl getting fucked ruthlessly and endlessly by a pack of feral dogs.

“Dad told me later that at first he was horrified at what he was watching, but a part of him was intrigued. He hadn’t really thought about sex since mom died, and certainly never with a cub, but he had always considered me to be especially beautiful because I looked so much like my mom. Something in his mind reasoned that, even though I should have been nowhere close to having been introduced to sex at my, and certainly not a violent feral gangbang, since I had already inadvertently brought that horror on myself, there was no shame in enjoying what had already happened.

“He did come to my rescue, of course, but after that dad had changed. I started to notice the way he looked at me was changing and that he was getting much more physically affectionate with me. After my ordeal with the dogs, I didn’t mind the extra attention, even when he would start touching me down there; I needed his comforting presence more than anything. But he had become obsessed with the video of his daughter being mated violently until she weirdly started to enjoy it. And eventually he decided he wanted to mate me just like the doggies had. The thing is, daddy’s cock is even bigger than the dogs’ so he needed me to be used to taking them before he could have me for himself.

“A few months later, I got in trouble at school for something, I don’t even remember. Dad was so angry, I’d never seen him like that. I know now that he was only pretending to be mad, he was just looking for an excuse to get me back in the kennel, but at the time I was terrified. He insisted that I be punished and without hesitation he tied my wrists to my ankles, forcing me to present my tiny pussy and ass for the dogs. I hadn’t been out there since that night and I knew exactly what the dogs would do to me as soon as they got their paws on me again. Dad knew too, and he was looking forward to it...

“I was scared out of my mind about being at the mercy of the dogs again; no matter how it ended, the memory that stuck with me was of how much it had hurt. But to my shock, the hurt never came. Sure, it was still painful being stretched so far, but it was completely drowned out by pleasure like I’d never felt. I kept calling out to dad in confusion and glee. I couldn’t help myself; I knew I was supposed to be getting punished, but I couldn’t help expressing how good the dog’s big cock was making me feel. That was the first time I can remember cumming, when I felt his knot swelling up in me.

“I guess that watching me wildly enjoying what was supposed to be a terrible punishment was the final straw for dad because once the pack alpha was done with me and pulled out, he picked me up and carried me off to his room to have his way with me himself. Of course, because of his haste, even after all the dogs that had their way with me, I was still not ready for daddy’s giant cock. But that didn’t really matter to me; I had gotten used to being manhandled after all the dogs, it was exciting. Feeling him stretch me open even farther than ever before and ramming me with just as much savagery as the dogs did was amazing. But more than that, even in his wild lust, I could feel his love and affection for me in his every touch. It was the most beautiful moment of my life...”

Kaylee noticed the blush that colored Gwen’s features as she spoke of her father and the dogs. There was no doubting that the pony girl looked on those experiences fondly, no matter how horrifying she herself thought them. But then what was she apologizing for? The kitten still didn’t understand...

Gwen took a moment to collect herself before she continued. “After that first night, dad kept me locked in his room for a week. It seemed like almost every waking moment we spent pounding my little pussy and asshole until they both could fully take daddy’s cock. Neither one of us could get enough... I haven’t left the house since then, but I honestly don’t mind. Daddy is all I need now; the two of us became more than family, we’ve become lovers.

“All of that was years ago now... Dad mated me every chance he got; sometimes himself, sometimes he would ‘force’ me to pleasure the dogs. I never minded that though, because I knew how much it turned him on to watch the animals having their way with me. We were each other’s whole world.

“But it couldn’t last. Dad came to realize that his lust for me was more of a lust for little girls in general. Curiosity led him to look up other little girls online and he eventually stumbled into a group of cubophiles like himself. Through his dealings with them his tastes evolved and he grew bolder. It started with taking and sharing videos of us mating, and gradually as I became popular among the group, he started taping me with the dogs. The stuff with the dogs turned out to be very popular...

“I don’t know the full details of it, but someone in that group most likely posed the idea to him of bringing another cub into the mix. Despite the risks, the idea festered in his head; even I couldn’t talk him out of it. Then one morning I woke up to the sounds of Reia being pounded by the pack. He had her tied down over a bench, much like what he did to you. And when she first came to us, Reia was just skin and bones; I was so afraid for this new cub, that she wouldn’t be able to take the dog’s violent mating. Luckily, it turned out that Reia was both homeless, which meant no one would miss her, and that she had also had some prior experience with sex despite her age. Reia says she doesn’t remember anything before her time here with us and I see no reason to press it. She’s healthy and happy here with all of this and that’s all that matters.”

“Are you kidding? What more could a girl want for than this?” Reia pulled herself up from the kitten’s crotch long enough to comment. “Trust me cutie, you’re going to love it here just like we do soon enough!”

Gwen’s face had a mix of emotions as she considered the other two girls. “Anyway, a few months ago, I got wind of my dad and his friends from the internet discussing a plan for a new line of videos. As I said before, the stuff with feral animals mating little girls is extremely popular in that community. But the thing with the two of us is that we’ve both come to enjoy the experience just as much as everyone else involved. The group wanted to make a new series, one with a more inexperienced star... They wanted a girl that had never been touched before, they wanted to watch her get taken against her will, to watch how she would grow and evolve while she was trapped in the same crazy world that the two of us have already become accustomed to... They wanted a girl just like you Kaylee...”

Kaylee stared at Gwen in disbelief. She knew that this was going to happen to her?! “Why,” the kitten finally managed. “Why me? What’s going to happen to me...?”

“I’m sorry to say you were just unlucky enough to catch dad’s eye. Of course I pleaded with dad not to go through with it. Not only was it unfair to take a cub away from her family and force her into this, it’s also incredibly dangerous. What dad is doing is illegal, even with the two of us who are willing participants. Taking you by force like this is so much worse...!”

Kaylee stared up at Gwen in hope. The older girl was so mature and intelligent and she just told her that she knew that this, whatever it was, was wrong. “So then will you help me to get out of here? I don’t want this. I want to go home!”

Gwen’s expression dropped. “That’s why I have to apologize, Kaylee. Please try to understand. What we had here was a good thing, a thing that everyone involved wanted to be a part of, despite the risks. But now you’re here, and you don’t want to be here, I understand that... But if you leave, people will come after us, break us up.

“Please believe me when I say that I didn’t want this for you or anyone else. But now that my dad has gone through with this crazy, stupid plot, I have no choice in the matter. I have to protect my family, have to protect Reia and my dad and the dogs and everything we have together... Which, unfortunately, means that if you are set on trying to escape that we would be turned against each other...”

Kaylee could see tears welling in the corners of the Gwen’s eyes, how genuinely painful it was for the pony cub to have to say that. She really had been more than friendly to her since she had awoken to this nightmare. Actually, if she was being honest, so had Reia in her own way... But that didn’t make the news hurt any less... Her own eyes began to water. She didn’t want to be here, but she didn’t want to hurt the other girls either. It wasn’t fair! Why did any of this have to happen!?

Reia chose that moment to make herself known again, sitting up and taking both of the kitten’s hands in hers. Kaylee immediately noticed that the girl’s manic energy was gone and the smile on her face felt forced. “It’s okay though. It’s going to be okay. We’re going to help you and you’ll learn to love this the same way that we do. And then you’ll join our family you won’t want to leave anymore and everything will be okay again...” While her words were sure, Reia’s voice was labored, almost pleading as she addressed the kitten.

What could she do? Kaylee made a decision in that moment; for better or worse, she would trust the other girls. She didn’t know what that would mean going forward, if she really was doomed to staying trapped in this place forever, but she knew that she didn’t want to hate them or for them to be forced to fight her either... There was no better option that the girl could see...

Kaylee forced a small smile onto her face and finally responded. “... Yeah... Yeah, it’s going to be okay...”

The two girls looked at each other, nodding solemnly. From behind her, Kaylee felt Gwen squeeze a bit on her shoulder and whisper in a somber tone, “Thank you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then, here comes the plot. As the first chapter of this was going to be a standalone before the AI got involved, suddenly I had more characters and a background to develop. To be honest, I think this one was more fun for me to write, with all its emotion and exposition, than just another cub rape scene.
> 
> That said, I'm probably going to set this series aside for a bit. I'm starting to feel my old "friend" artistic fatigue creeping in so I think it's time I worked on something a bit more wholesome for a change of pace. So, you know, maybe not rapey. Also, I'm really not sure exactly where I want this to go. As it currently stands, I have three potential endings in mind for this thing, depending on the events in-between naturally. The original plan was to follow this group for a year (hence the chapter title) and end it there, but without a direction to push it, the individual scenes would just boil down to watching Kaylee and the others get mounted over and over again and at that point they may as well be standalones.
> 
> Anyway, in the meantime while I'm working on whatever else pops into my head (hopefully something canon this time...), if you guys have any thoughts or suggestions on this series and the direction going forward, by all means please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next of my tool-assisted stories is up. This one will be different though, in that it's going to be a series. I hadn't planned for it to go this way, but the AI fed me a nonsense response and I jut kinda ran with it... This is kind of a test setup for me; if it works out okay, I intend to feed some actual canon stuff into the system to finish them out.
> 
> This story will follow the format of one day a chapter. Being a dynamic storyline, I haven't completely decided where this is going yet beyond the first few days/chapters. So any suggestions are welcome in the comments.


End file.
